Not so common
by noeru K
Summary: AU Hogwarts Academy for the gifted. Draco hates Harry. What else is new? Maybe the fact that he can't stand anyone else getting close to him? LovexHate SPARKS DMxHP! RWxHG


**Not the most flashy thing I have ever done but it is going to be fun. OOC moments for both Harry and Draco. AU warning, slash warning and everything else I own except for what J.K Rowling does already…**

**Chapter 1:**

Draco held a satchel of books to his chest, fluttering his eyelashes. The charm radiating from his grey eyes were directed towards a small mirror stuck to the inside of his locker door. "I am too rich, too clever and too beautiful for my own good." He cooed. A slightly taller youth with a lazy smirk sidled over to slam the door shut with his elbow in the blonde's face. He had smooth, toned, dream-like skin and had black coffee coloured hair that lay in neat and short, layered locks framing his face. "You're making me sick," he quipped, his slanting eyes narrowed in mock annoyance. Draco playfully punched him on the arm, "You're just jealous." He smiled, jokingly.

Blaise Zabini just rolled his eyes, "uhuh…" he replied, unconvinced. "Well hurry-up or we're going to be late for that stupid leadership conference." Draco huffed, "Relaaax…" he examined his expensive branded wristwatch. "We're not late yet…so you can keep your pants on Zabini." Zabini crossed his arms across his chest, "We're assigned with the new transfer students remember genius?"

Draco feigned a yawn, "Why are we doing this again?" he drawled.

"Because we got elected as the class representatives?" his best friend replied in a sarcastic manner, "We have to show them around school, be their guide or some shit." Zabini shrugged dismissively as Draco reopened his locker to throw his books in and redo the lock afterwards.

"Finally," Blaise grunted as they started to make their way to classroom F14. Other class representatives had already started to take their seats around the desks aligned to form a horseshoe shape and Draco instantly noticed a few students sitting around in the room whom he did not recognise. He guessed they were the transfer students. Some seemed quite at lost to what they should do and were not making eye contact with anyone whilst others were conversing with other class representatives, seeming to have already made friends.

Draco nudged Blaise who gestured towards one transfer student who seemed to have done none of these things. The youth was very tall and leaned carelessly on his chair but without the air of being lassitude. He had a pair of black-rimmed glasses hiding vivid bottle-green eyes with the help of his messy, ruffled hair. Those vivid eyes were staring out the window with a frosty and a glazed over look. Wait…Draco recognised him from somewhere…at that exact moment Zabini made a hurried noise in his throat, "Malfoy! He's - " Blaise started excitedly, however before Blaise had time to finish or embellish, the other students also seemed to have finally recognised the boy as Famous Harry Potter. The lone survivor of the Godric Hollow siege in England during political unrest at the time of an unstable dictator notoriously known as Tom Riddle.

All of Tom Riddle's secret police and a unit under his direct command, codenamed the 'Deatheaters', had Godric Hollow massacred but only Harry Potter, then only one year old had escaped with nothing but a scar. It was one of the largest media coverages in history and with it came the controversy and theory flourishing on how a baby had survived, almost unscathed from such atrocity. Draco was naturally curious like the rest of the students about Harry Potter at first but pouted when he saw that Harry was genuinely at the centre of attention. Usually most people reserved those coveted, admiring looks for him but they were all aimed at Harry Potter now!

"He's got that silly scar, so what?" Draco announced hotly, not really intending to say it out loud. It fell upon deaf ears however, as Zabini was busy listening to Harry answering all the questions the other students were firing at him at once with the rest of his peers. Draco's outburst might not have reached Zabini, but it was still said a little louder than necessary and Harry's eyes sparked as he caught these words unintentionally. "What did you say?" his startling emerald eyes were alight behind lenses and he suddenly swooped upon Draco in one swift motion. More looks of respect and admiration fell upon Harry causing Draco to stand up and glare at him equally, terribly annoyed at the whole situation. "I said, you've got a silly scar…so what?" he repeated, slightly taken aback but no sign of disturbance crossing his features. He had not expected Potter to react so…angrily.

"Frankly, I don't think it's any of your business," Harry stated bluntly as Draco's lip curled into a sneer.

"You've got an ugly scar on your forehead and that makes you better than all of us here? Pitiful thing really," Draco made a show of trying to see Harry's scar behind his hair, "it's really insignificant from here. Maybe it's really big and grand, it's just that I can't see it, that's all." Draco arranged a ridiculously disappointed expression on his face for measure and turned to Zabini who was also gazing at the well-known youth with his trademark smirk developing on his face. Harry looked sour, "You don't know _a thing_. So you should shut up and leave me alone before you make me do something you'll regret." He sounded very terse, this having been spoken through gritted teeth.

"Something I'll regret?" Draco announced shrilly in disbelief. Nobody threatened Draco Malfoy!

Harry had just clenched his fist when the teacher, the coordinator of inter-school programs walked in with papers clutched in her hand. Mrs Mcgonagall's otherwise neutral face paled and grew grim around the corners of her mouth as she saw the two boys' stance. "Ah…Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy…you've met I presume…"

Draco turned his icy grey glare from the tall male and regained his composure, "Yes, I've had the pleasure…" he replied silkily. Harry did not look surprised from Draco's sudden change in attitude but just growled and went back to his original seat. The other students who had followed the exchange with amusement, eyes flicking back and forth between the two relaxed with the dissipation of the tension and fixed instead on the coordinator.

"Indeed." Mcgonagall was not stupid. She knew something had not started well and as it displeased her. Her nostrils flared rather dangerously. "Well, Mr Malfoy. With your help we can start immediately then." She produced a long list and fixed Draco under her hard scrutiny over the top of her glasses, "Mr Malfoy," she said deceptively kinder than before, "You can show Harry Potter around the school as you are so well acquainted with him as his guide until Mr Potter has had time to settle in."

Draco bristled as she turned abruptly to Harry, her facial features much more softer, "And Mr Potter, I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts Academy, a London National Talent Development Centre, the finest in England."

Harry just nodded his head prudently as Draco looked unimpressed.

"Well?" Mcgonagall prompted sharply, looking straight towards Draco, "Would you like to show Mr Potter around campus?"

No one could say no to Mcgonagall…it was common knowledge that that was suicide. Draco begrudgingly got to his feet and stalked out of the room, Harry also trailing reluctantly behind him.

Mcgonagall kept a sharp eye on their retreating backs from the classroom but peered at the list again with acute interest, "So…moving right on, Hermione Granger? Yes…you have…Ronald Weasley."

--------

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Noeru K**


End file.
